gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Hermes
The Hermes is a customized late '40s, early '50s coupe available in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. Description Design The Hermes, appearing as a two-door coupe, is distinguishable by its large body but seemingly small occupant visibility. The Hermes is based on a 1949/1950 Mercury Eight (judging by the body and taillights), the car is evidently modified with its roof chopped down, enhancing the vehicle's lead sled-like appearance; compared to the '49 and '50 Mercuries, it has an additional pair of taillights. The car's taillights also resemble the ones of a Fiat Brava. Performance The car's performance could be described as average; its acceleration is underwhelming, but it has a moderate top speed. It is unusual in that it has front wheel drive (very rare in American cars of the period) and it can't be blown up with a gas-tank shot like most cars in GTA San Andreas. The car is also prone to understeer, owing to its large size, small tires and front wheel drive. In GTA San Andreas the brakes are extremely inefficient and are among the worst in the game, but in the hands of an experienced player the vehicle may be used for drifting. As it only has two doors, the Hermes can only seat two, making it unsuitable for drive-bys. Variant In GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories, a modified gang version of the car driven by the Cubans, dubbed the Cuban Hermes, is commonly spotted in Little Havana, Vice City. Modifications (GTA San Andreas) The Hermes can only be modified at TransFender. Locations In GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories, the Hermes is commonly seen around Vice City. In GTA San Andreas, the Hermes is mostly a gang car for the Los Santos Vagos and the Varrios Los Aztecas, and as such, it can be seen on their respective turfs. GTA Vice City *Parked near Apartment 3C. *Commonly spawn around Ocean Beach, usually in the Ocean Drive, Washington Beach and Vice Point. GTA San Andreas *As it is the gang car of the Los Santos Vagos, it is commonly found on their turfs which are: Las Colinas, Los Flores, and East Beach. *As it is the gang car of the Varrios Los Aztecas, it is commonly found on their turfs which are: El Corona and Little Mexico. *Commonly found around the whole state. GTA Vice City Stories *Sometimes may appear in Starfish Island, Little Havana and Little Haiti. Trivia * "Hermes" is the Greek name for the Roman god Mercury, which is also the name of the car it is based from. ** It is also the name of a Greek god of the same name. *Hermes could be manufactured by Dundreary, as the Hermes takes resemblance to A Mercury which Dundreary is based off of. * The Hermes plays the following radio stations by default when entered: ** V-Rock in GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories. ** Radio Los Santos in GTA San Andreas. ***However, Vagos will listen to K-DST or Master Sounds and Aztecas will listen to Playback FM, as both of these gangs drive these cars. * The Hermes has a slight resemblance to the Broadway, only being a hardtop. *Even though the Hermes in GTA Vice City Stories has dual exhaust pipes, the exhaust fumes are only coming through the right pipe. }} pl:Hermes Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:2-Door Sedans and Coupes Category:Vintage Cars Category:Gang vehicles